


Honors and Horrors

by lovelysandlonelys



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Gay, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi, like super duper gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysandlonelys/pseuds/lovelysandlonelys
Summary: (Ummm, basically a normal high school au but Simon and everyone else are in honors classes, please forgive me if it's terribly unrealistic)How in the holy hell did Simon Snow get into the honors class, he was the student that never paid attention and never read books and never did anything, except talk to his friends. And none of his friends were in THIS class. This class was full of know-it-alls and rich kids that have extra tutoring, kids that tried too hard sometimes, and that boy that dresses in all black, Basilton Pitch. Simon chose the seat in the back of the class and decided that in this class he was invisible, no one knew him here. It's funny, he had only agreed to take the test because he thought that it would be funny to see how bad he did, but apparently, his score had at least been a bit higher than expected, because now Simon had a spot in the class that they had for the first AND second period. “Kill me now,” Simon thought because now people would expect something from him, now people were going to see everything he did as a let down, not like before when they were just pleasantly surprised when he turned in a piece of good work (which had actually been a lot of the time).





	1. First Day Fast to Break

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I know that this is terrible and anyone that was following it on my other account is super confused but bear with me I've made some changes for the better.

How in the holy hell did Simon Snow get into the honors class, he was the student that never paid attention and never read books and never did anything, except talk to his friends. And none of his friends were in THIS class. This class was full of know-it-alls and rich kids that have extra tutoring, kids that tried too hard sometimes, and that boy that dresses in all black, Basilton Pitch. Simon chose the seat in the back of the class and decided that in this class he was invisible, no one knew him here. It's funny, he had only agreed to take the test because he thought that it would be funny to see how bad he did, but apparently, his score had at least been a bit higher than expected, because now Simon had a spot in the class, that they had for the first AND second period. “Kill me now,” Simon thought because now people would expect something from him, now people were going to see everything he did as a let down, not like before when they were just pleasantly surprised when he turned in a piece of good work (which had actually been a lot of the time).

He looked at the clock, 20 minutes more until this class is out and he had to go to advisory, a slightly less hellish thorn in his side, and then 50 more minutes in this hell hole. 10 minutes at a time, he said to himself, 10 minutes at a time. He wanted to stab himself in the eye.

The teacher was at the front of the class talking like everyone had always been in classes like this, and almost all of them had, he was the only new kid because everyone who lives in Wavering Wood stays in Wavering Wood. It was ridiculous. Half of the whole school hasn’t even been out of the state. WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS. Simon had been all over the States moving from foster home to foster home, but he was fine with it, as long as he didn't stay long enough to make friends. But apparently he was expected to know EVERYTHING about what they did last year, and the year before that and the year before that and Simon's eyes were on the boy across the room, Basil, that was what the teacher had called him, Basil Pitch. He was laughing at something two other students had said, Penelope Bunce and Agatha Wellbelove. Simon cast his eyes down, that was another thing he didn't need.

***

Baz was gay. No one knew this yet. But he was.

“Basil,” said Penelope “the new boy is staring at you.”

“Hmmm,” Basil turned his head in the direction she was pointing, his eyes locked for a second on an endless ocean before he found the sky blue pools directed a bit to his left. Basil wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not. He turned back to Penelope and said, “Looks like Agatha's type, big and stupid”

“Ha ha,” Agatha deadpanned, but she had her eyes on the soft golden curls on the boy's head, “He would look better if he didn't have that undercut,” she said the word like it was a sin.

Basil personally, liked the haircut the new kid had, “What's his name anyway?” he whispered to Penelope, leaning forward on his desk to get close to her ear.

She swatted her hands at his face, “You know I hate that!” she hissed, scooting forward in her seat a little, “Simon, Simon Snow.”

Snow. That matched the look he had going on right now, in a white button down, and light colored jeans.

He was good looking. Baz needed to stay away from him.

*** 

Oh, sweet baby Jesus, he had looked at him. Simon was sure Basil’s little   
crew of people were talking about him; he could almost feel the pretty girl’s eyes on him.

Just look down, look at your phone or something, or pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Mrs. Pitch. What? That must be his aunt or something? Maybe even his mother? But no Basil had dark black locks and skin that looked a little bit like honey set on fire and Mrs. Pitch was blond and a bit paler though they both had a lot of height to them. Mrs. Pitch was only 25 or something near that because everyone loved her. She stood up. Oh shit.

“Okay, class.” she said, “We are starting school with two whole periods of socializing.” The class whooped. This to Simon seemed like a horrible way to start the school year but also thought that the teacher was just killing time because she didn't have a lesson plan. 

Simon thought they stopped this kind of stuff when you got to high school, but apparently not, because the next thing out of her mouth was something along the lines of “We’ll go down the rows. Say your name, where you're from, and one thing about yourself.” Dear God, what was normal here? Simon wanted to be invisible, he wanted to say something to blend in. Good thing he was in the back, he could listen and then pick something that would seem arbitrary to these people.

They started with a small girl in the front named Trixie. She looked like a pixie, all small and sharp. “I’m Trixie, and I'm from the Wavering Woods.” She seemed bored with this and Simon decides that he would be from the blandest place he had ever lived in. 

“And I’m in love,” she said. WOW, just wow. Attention seeker much? Simon thought. Everyone laughed a little and she smiled to herself. A few rows and stupid jokes later, Simon actually wanted to listen to someone. 

“I’m Penelope, I’m from Wavering Wood and I’m Basil’s best friend.” Everyone laughed and Simon got the idea he was missing something.   
The boy next to her went and said “And I know for a fact these two,” he gestured between Penelope and Basil “argue more they get along.” Oh, they were frenemies of the sort. Eventually to game got the seat directly behind Penelope's. 

Baz gave a soft grin “I’m Basil, I'm from Wavering wood and I’m dating Agatha.” He gestured to the pale girl sitting next to him. Really? Simon thought the hot people are dating each other? It makes sense, but now he didn’t have a chance with either of them not that he wanted to bring that much attention to himself especially with what he was predicting from his new foster parent but still. Damn it all to hell. 

The teacher was still smiling that sickly sweet smile that was 100% practiced, Simon deduced that she wished that she had just given them a syllabus and a quiz to see what they already knew, but it was too late.  
He was absorbed in his thoughts so he didn’t notice the golden girl introducing herself or the shortening of the people that had to go before him. And the suddenly (or not so suddenly) he heard the amused voice of the teacher.

***

“Mr. Snow.” Giggles were disguised behind their owner's hands. “Mr. Snow.” Still no response. Baz was starting to feel bad for this boy. “Simon!” Aunt Fiona was aggravated now, the poor boy.

***

Simon jerked his eyes away from the clock and settled them on the steaming mad teacher. Shit. He placed a mildly shocked expression on his face and said in an as innocent as possible voice “Yes, Miss?” One thing you learned when you switched homes a lot is how to act around different kinds of people.

***

Fiona had a smothered kind of smile on her face and Baz could barely keep his laugh from reaching his lips. So, the boy could act. Baz wondered why they had never met before. Maybe he was from out of   
town.

Fiona could play this game too. “Well, Mr. Snow, it's your turn to introduce yourself.”

***

Time to put his research to use: “I’m Simon, I'm from Ohio.” He chose Ohio because no one interesting was ever from Ohio. “And I,” Simon quickly worked through some of the facts and tried to find one that would apply to him, so that he wasn't lying. Then Simon decided that none of them would remember this anyway, “I like cherry sour scones.” He sat back down in his seat and basked in the headrush that came from revealing a true part of himself. Simon Snow was a guarded creature, if he could he would have dragon wings and a tail to scare people off, but really on the inside, he was just a dork that loved butter and only got to eat at school. The foster home he was at right now had a dictator. He longed to go back to Washington and feed the goats with Ebb, but life didn’t work that way and he was stuck with Mr. Mage in Wavering Wood.

***

Sour cherry scones? That was an odd thing to say, Baz considered. Actually, maybe it wasn't so weird lots of people had said their favorite food, maybe it was just Simon. Baz was all kinds of interested in this boy, but for some reason Baz doubted that if they became friends in a regular way that anything personal would be revealed about him. STOP. No, no , no, Baz thought. You are not getting into this with a new closed off student. That's way too cliche.

“Basil, do you think the new guy is straight?” Agatha had her eyes set on him and Simon’s eyes were still on the clock. 

“There's really no way to tell Agatha, besides I thought we were dating.” The truth was Agatha dated like people were prizes to be won, she was never really into it. Baz suspected she might be aro, but he would never tell that to Agatha she probably wouldn't accept it.

“Oh, fine then. I’m breaking up with you if you want to be all technical like that.” Her eyes then glided back over to Simon. “He gives off a gay vibe to me, but you never know. I really want to kiss those lips.”

Baz rolled his eyes in unison with Penny. “Well, I mean, you could just ask him.” It was a joke but Agatha seemed to take it as a challenge. She nodded. The bell rang.

“Well then, see you next period.”


	2. Types?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha is trying.  
> Simon is trying the opposite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i collaborated a little bit on this with @iamarosegarden

When second period began Simon had hopes that his classmates had deemed him uninteresting. In advisory he was practically invisible. One boy had asked him if he was going to join the football team, he said no and that was that, no one else talked to him and he sat in the music room thinking of better ways to spend his time. If this was a free period he would probably go off campus and try to find a part time job, but alas Watford wanted the time for student to study and educate themselves further. Even though most students just went into the bathrooms to play spin the bottle. Simon glanced at the front of the room again, waiting for the teacher to come in and start teaching her students. Oh wait, Mrs. Pitch had promised two whole periods of socializing hadn't she, simon hoped that she regretted this decision as much as hedid.

***

Baz was staring intensely at Agatha and shaking his head rapidly as she walked into the classroom and looked at him. When he had left for almost free period Baz had a sudden realization that she was actually going to try and get Simon Snow to fall for her. He almost didn't want to warn Agatha but she ignored him anyway so at least he tried. When he had walked in Simon had looked rather gloomy and Baz was sure that any advances made on him now would result in complete and utter failure.

He warily watched Agatha stroll to the back of the classroom and sit herself on the corner of Simon's desk, he looked up from the paper he was scribbling on and a bright smile immediately lit up his face. Baz was taken aback. The smile on Simon's face was sunlight parting between the clouds on a rainy day it was the waves crashing on golden sand and grass fields and wildflowers rolling in a gentle breeze. It was breathtaking to say the least and Baz wondered if he had read Simon wrong, he had looked gloomy when he walked into the classroom but maybe he had just been tired or maybe seeing Agatha was what cheered him up (hopefully not). 

 

***

Simon was done with this. He was done with bubblegum girls, as he called them, thinking “we would look great together” smacking their gum as they came up to him and shoving their cleavage in his face. He was tired of foster homes thinking that he would get adopted right away and then being disappointed when he always came back to the system. He knew people saw him as cute but he just wanted to be left alone for once. 

When Agatha sat on his desk he looked up and smiled at her. What he really wanted to do was ignore her but that would not be good for his reputation. He wanted to be invisible the one people barely noticed but thought was an okay guy, but looking at Agatha he saw that hope vanish before his eyes. She was popular and he was about to be sucked in. 

 

“Simon? Right,Simon” she started and held her hand down to him “I’m Agatha Wellbelove, great to make your acquaintance” he brought his hand to hers and shook it gently.

 

“Yeah I’m Simon,” he said and he kind of wanted to kick her off his desk because she was gorgeous, but she was also very full of herself speaking like they were at some fancy dinner party and shaking hands. “Umm,” he started but then Mrs. Pitch walked in. Thank god thoSimon when Agatha hopped off his desk and smiled at him as she walked back to her desk and slid in. She was like water, Simon decided, constantly shifting and moving, he really didn't want to drown.

 

***

 

Baz did not enjoy watching Agatha trying to seduce simon all throughout second period. He was usually amused by Agatha’s antics and the blissful expression on her prey's face, but this time he wanted to warn simon to tell him to run and run and run because Agatha would break his heart into a million pieces then leave them to be washed away on the shore. But why? That was the question of the day wasn't it? Why did he feel like he was entitled to save Simon why, oh, why did he feel this way about a boy? The question of the day indeed.

 

***

 

Simon wanted to laugh. She was trying to seduce him. He wanted to laugh and run away and cry all at the same time. 

 

“So, Simon, are you going to join the football team.” Agatha quickly looked him up and down “you definitely have the build for it” she tilted forward and put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “Broad shoulders, but you could stand to build a little muscle.”

 

He nodded and then moved her hand off of him, uncomfortable. “No, I don’t think I’m going to join the team, football isn't really my thing I'm more of a baseball guy I guess?”

 

***

 

Why wasn't this working?! Agatha thought exasperated at all the attempts made and failed to turn him on. Does he think I’m still with Baz? Maybe he actually has standards and isn't like the scum I usually date or maybe he's just more into the preppy kind or the smart girls, she was already rearranging her plan of attack. 1) Make sure he knows I'm not with Baz. 2) Find out what kind of girl he likes 3) seduce and dump him.

 

***

 

Baz was getting tired of this, Agatha was lost and you could tell, every time she got close he took a step back, that just wasn't normal for Agatha so she was acting a lot more obsessed than she meant to. Simon, in what Baz assumed was an escape mechanism, said to agatha “I was going to organize my binder if you don't mind” she didn't and she walked swiftly back to her desk. Baz nearly laughed at the frustrated expression on her face as she glided toward him. Nearly. He was still a bit uncomfortable because of her seduction attempts. She smoothed her skirt over the back of her legs and slid into the chair. 

 

“I think the new kid might be gay,” she huffed, resting her head on the desk.

 

“He’s gone from Simon to ‘the new kid’?”Baz asked, imitating the sultry tone she had used while she’d been talking to Simon. ”I’m sure he’s not gay anyway, if he was he be all over this” He gestured to himself. Agatha delicately picked her head up from her arms and glared at him. This time Baz did laugh. “Anyway Agatha maybe you should not break his heart? Ya’ know just to shake things up.” Agatha harrumphed and put her head back on her arms.

 

“No… you're right he’s not gay. I think. I just have to find out what kind of girls he likes,” at this she picked her head up and turned to Baz. He shook his head, he was not spying on the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen just so Agatha could crush his heart when the next boy caught her attention, or maybe the next girl. You never knew with Agatha. 

 

“Pleeeeease Baz” she wined. Half of him wanted to succumb to her wills so that he had an excuse to talk to Simon but the other half didn't feel like helping Agatha. At All. 

 

“No.” He turned back to the paper on his desk, in advisory, they had passed out sports team sign up sheets and to him, it was never too early to start filling them out.

 

Agatha turned to Penelope, smiling her devil-may-care smile. Before parting her lips anything more than two centimeters Penelope answered.

 

“No” Penelope slid back is her seat, her feet sticking at least 30 centimeters out in the walk way. “No I am not talking to the new child just because you want to add him to your ‘heart broken’ list.” Penelope had a weird tick where she called everyone child, it was odd but endearing.

 

“Penelope, please. I'll give you lunch money for a whole week if you do this for me” Agatha sounded desperate now. 

 

At this, Penny glanced at Basil ruefully before sticking her hand out to Agatha and said “Include extra money for two cookies and we got a deal.” And so it was done.

 

Baz’s eyes tracked Penny as she walked confidently up to Simon who looked to be coloring a rainbow with only red, green, blue, and black pens on the corners of all his papers. 

 

Penny stuck out her hand and said “Hello Simon. I’m Penelope Bunce welcome to the class, I would like to ask you a few questions regarding a project I'm doing outside of class about what kind of women blond men prefer, I know this sounds odd but I have my reasons and I would appreciate it if you just allowed me to collect my data and be gone. 

 

Simon was shell shocked this girl had just come up to him and asked a very personal question masked under the pretense of a research project. Honestly he wasn't really that suprised at the question. He was the most impressed at how creative she had been at asking it. Simon shaked her hand firmly and then glued his eyes to the floor and let out a small hum to mask his churning thoughts. He knew she was asking for Agatha, that was just deductive reasoning. He was now trying to come up with an answer to ward Agatha off when suddenly it hit him. “Wow, um” to keep up appearances he willed his face into a blush and looked up at the ceiling. “I kind of prefer the gothic look I guess if I had to choose what style I like best” He looked down at his toes and then looked up at Penelope. “Sorry if I'm, like, an outlier in your research..” He let his voice drop off and went back to his pens as Penny retreated.

 

Hopefully, Agatha wouldn't buy a whole new wardrobe just to seduce him and he could live out the rest of his semester in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and please comment!!


End file.
